The present invention relates to an apparatus for drying air and more specifically to a self-contained air drying unit in which all the operational components typical of an air drying system are located and contained within a single unit.
Many industrial applications require the use of extremely clean and dry air. Pneumatic tools, robotics and paint sprayers are but three of the many instances in which industry requires extremely dry air for use in a compressed air system.
While air drying systems are available for industrial use, the typical industrial systems are extremely large and expensive and do not lend themselves to small shop applications.
The small air drying equipment that is available utilizes a number of components that are separately packaged and must be interconnected in order to provide an operable system.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a small, compact air drying unit in which all the necessary components are located within a single cabinet.